


【麦藏】拥9-10

by Stacy2012



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 我的夙愿实现了，我开出了麦藏的车车，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿





	【麦藏】拥9-10

拥9  
麦克雷侧身让他的龙躺在怀里，点点亲吻落在绯红的耳旁，偶尔还会伸出舌头去舔吮敏感的耳洞，浓密的胡须摩挲着耳朵痒痒的。  
半藏扭过头，抬起手抚摸身后棕色的茂盛毛发，懒懒的说，“你还想来？”  
牛仔不说话，只是用机械臂从背部抚摸敏感的腰部，然后搂紧，“想，但总得让我休息下，你都把我榨干了。”喃喃的低语着，手指划过半藏润泽的嘴唇，“这张小嘴，不仅说话厉害，办事效率也高。”  
“哼，还想让我说感谢惠顾么？”半藏白了牛仔一眼，试图扒开在自己胸前摸来摸去的毛手。  
“半藏，你的胸真大。”牛仔一口热气喷在龙的后颈上，右手轻轻隔着浴衣布料揉捏半藏右胸。  
麦克雷有点感觉不公平，刚才折腾了好久自己已经赤身裸体，而岛田大人的衣服穿的整整齐齐，衣服的交叉领连块褶皱都看不到，不过单从手感上来说这可算是高档布料配极品肉体了。  
“闭嘴。”半藏脸颊绯红，下一秒就被牛仔的强壮臂力拉起，就这样双膝跪着直立上身靠在麦克雷宽大的肩膀前，头被掰过一侧，接下牛仔窒息又离乱情迷的深吻。  
“嗯……”牛仔宽大的双手绕后武士两臂，继续揉捏挤压两团胸肉，半藏的胸手感好到不行，即使隔着布料也能感受之下肌肤的火热，越是用力，心跳和喘息就越是激烈。  
“……别这么玩。”半藏皱眉搭上麦克雷多毛的手臂，试图阻挡，“…啊！你个变态。”  
“我变态？是啊…遇到你之前我还不知道自己居然喜欢男人胸和屁股，对了还有脚。”麦克雷低头咬着半藏的耳朵，“而且我居然被日本人说变态，还是管理花街的大老板，我好冤啊，甜心。”  
一双大手揉搓的角度和力道变化着，让布料发出嘶嘶的摩擦声，而麦克雷下一步改为用指甲轻轻抓挠，惹得半藏身体开始轻颤，身体也不由自主的往后靠，让宽厚的胸口直接送到侵略者的手边。  
“说起来也是怪我，都不知道你的乳头在哪？看来我得费劲找找了。”  
“呃……啊！”半藏只觉的前胸被大力揉的发痛，但过了一会便开始发热，一股瘙痒的感觉在布料之间来回传递，那双手又毫无规律的四处作乱揉弄，让自己忍不住轻声发出隐忍的呻吟，“呼……嘶……好热”。  
“爽么？弓手…还要再用力点？”麦克雷埋在半藏的耳边说着出任务时的昵称，邪恶的笑着，忍了好久他终于可以‘报复’一下了。牛仔大腿一横，将半藏的两条腿分开，让白皙精壮的右腿从和服下摆探出，毛手揩油一般的摸了一把实在。  
牛仔的大拇指用力摩擦胸口，剩余四只托着沉重的乳肉，耳边听着半藏越来越沉重的呼吸，身体在颤抖间站立不稳，每次都被麦克雷依靠着才能挺直身子。邪恶的枪手闻着后颈发间越发浓重的汗湿气，坏笑着又继续用力搓揉了好一会。  
“看看，这不就出来了。”终于，麦克雷抓起半藏的双手，让他的手掌抚摸自己的前胸，手心处确实摸到两处布料上的凸起，这让半藏的脸颊飞快的变红，手臂的肌肉开始绷紧，挣扎起来。  
“嘘——嘘——冷静。”麦克雷提了提半藏的腰，终于放开了手。牛仔侧过头，舔吻上半藏的侧颈，然后不再冰凉的机械手扒开弓手的左襟，唇舌就顺着移动的速度吻上肩膀那片华丽的龙纹刺青。半藏的上臂肌肉锻炼的很完美，刺青上的云龙栩栩如生，再加入汗渍后尝在嘴里咸味十足，龙尾、云纹、龙爪、到龙头，牛仔细细品尝了一番，最后亲了亲半藏的手背。  
“你很喜欢我的龙么？”近乎膜拜一般的虔诚的亲吻，让半藏心情好了不少。  
“一如既往，甜心。”机械手臂划过裸露的粉色凸起，引起半藏一阵微颤。  
“甜心，你天天露着这里，也没觉得你敏感啊，天啊，真是不敢相信，粉红色的乳头。”  
感觉半藏侧头狠瞪了自己一眼，麦克雷终于不再嘟嘟囔囔的赞美半藏迷人的身体了。宽大的毛手摸上无毛的大腿，伸进和服，拉了一下贴在耻骨的带子，“这叫兜裆布吧，我知道。”  
麦克雷还记得源氏当时跟他科普的时候，牛仔的表情是无比震惊，这TM比丁字裤大一号的内裤，男人也能穿？不过现在想想，他真是操心过度了，裆布前的三角好好的包裹着小半藏，颤颤巍巍的挺在身前，一副呼之欲出的模样。  
不理会下身半勃的情欲，毛手直接探向身后的隐蔽地带，按着布料的带子隔着穴口揉了几下，随即拨开带子，麦克雷惊喜的发现，手指周围一片湿滑，不似初次交合的干涩。  
“怎么回事？老实交代。”继续摧残敏感的耳洞，牛仔低喘着逼问道，“不会是刚才舔我的时候湿了吧？”。  
“……刚才准备的时候，用了点润滑剂。”  
“怎么用的？说详细点。”  
“……有种管型的润滑剂，液体可以直接推进去。”半藏迟疑了一下，“我是怕你……”  
麦克雷停了下，叹了口气，“都是我的错，前几次弄疼你了，当时你应该打醒我。”  
“可是当时你看上去很痛苦。”  
“……我们能不能先不说这个。”牛仔把眼睛埋在半藏的肩窝里，嘶嘶的说着，“润滑剂不能这么用，即使里面湿了，外面也要放松才行。”麦克雷粗大的食指和中指轻柔的围绕穴口开始打转，按压抚平周围细致的褶皱，带着粘液抚慰毫无经验的小口，而金属手指直接刺激胸口的两点，火力全开。  
“嗯……呃啊……住手。”穴口被二指刺激的抗拒本人的意识一开一合，双腿中间硬的发疼。  
“这么舒服么？腰都开始晃起来了，哎呀呀，不要往后顶啊……小杰西要流泪了。”麦克雷在耳边说着骚话，毫不留情的将奶子压在压去。  
“啊…！”两指突然刺进一截关节，让半藏睁大眼，腰部弓成一个弧形，屁股直直的顶在牛仔又勃起的小杰西上，让麦克雷爽的哼哼起来，既然半藏开始动了他也就大发慈悲，动动腰吧。  
“唔啊……哈！”半藏高举手臂抓住牛仔脑后的头发，紧扯了一把，而牛仔顺势爱抚抬起的上臂内侧，感受紧实的肌肉和敏感的腋下，右手又摸了一把好久不见的小半藏，果然已经是蓄势待发，于是手指重新慢慢入侵，将骨节粗大的粗糙两指插了进去。  
半藏无力的放下手臂，靠在麦克雷身上喘息不断，他现在就想回到垫子里，怎么都好，可是固执的牛仔不放开他，还强迫自己的身体磨蹭摇晃臀部，刺激和服布料下的粗大昂扬，想起刚才口腔内含着的美国人的巨柱，弓手眯着眼睛舔着舌头低吟起来。  
身体好热，下身开始麻痹，前面绷的紧，后面却放松的任由手指抽插，润滑液的声音开始渐渐不堪入耳，半藏粗暴的用手甩开额前的湿法，微微晃动腰部，感受牛仔直插到手掌的力道。  
“这么快就开始享受了？”麦克雷只用微小的动作就能感受到半藏情绪的变化，他抽出手指，让半藏侧头看着自己，眼瞧着让手指含进牛仔的嘴唇，像是抽着进口雪茄一般，猛嘬了几口，“真劲。”然后评论完毕的美国人笑着向半藏展示过于湿润的手指，而后者挑眼眯了下，直接伸出红舌缠上去然后一口吞下。  
“草！”牛仔内心被一万个美国肮脏俚语填满，再也控制不住似的松开另一只手臂，任由脱力的弓手躺回被褥上。  
当然，兴致高涨的牛仔下一秒就扑了上去，用枕头垫在半藏的腰部，掀起和服下摆，露出带子被扒到一边的肥美白臀，穴口湿漉漉的透着粉，掩饰不住更深处开合间隐秘的红肉。大概半藏浑身脂肪最多的地方就是这了，拍了拍白嫩的屁股，牛仔想。  
“润滑剂应该够了。”牛仔摸了摸自己流下的口水，和着分泌的前液撸了撸小杰西，感觉比刚才更大了，囊袋里的双球发胀肿大，提前储备起牛仔珍贵的子种。  
麦克雷看了下盘子，里面还备有安全套，这TM是什么盘子！这NM是神奇性爱小助手！  
准备工作完毕，麦克雷庞大的身躯笼罩上略逊一筹的日本男人身上，仿佛巨大的性器能唤醒弓手的交配欲望，庞大的灼热只是顶着收缩的后穴就让男人弓起腰身，分开双腿。  
麦克雷沉重的呻吟一声，手扶着硬挺直捣黄龙，“前面很大，忍耐一下。”  
“啊……！”半藏发红的眼角饱含泪水，双手攥紧身前的枕头，高昂的头带着皱起的眉，不是疼痛，而是过于强烈的饱胀和违和感，自己很清楚窄小的内穴被撑开的过程，显然牛仔也不好过，但经验丰富的美国人很清楚怎么让这种感觉变成欲火难耐。  
麦克雷晃动着腰，轻轻深入，然后浅出做着循环，渐渐的，插入变得容易许多。内壁不再僵硬，而是混着润滑剂欢迎入侵者，像小嘴一样吸着含着这根巨大美国热狗。  
顶在前列腺上无疑让半藏大腿开始发抖，这个内壁上的凸起被插过内弯的巨大头部按压，刺激的身体开始麻痹，麦克雷玩了一会，坏笑着搂着半藏的腰一插刀底，小穴直接和牛仔的胯间毛发来了个亲密kiss。  
“啊……顶到，嗯……顶到头了！这里不行！”半藏挣扎着移动身体，想摆脱顶到肠壁内敏感点的刺激，麦克雷死死的按住他的双手，这才没让他得逞。  
“反应这么大，我记住了。”牛仔喃喃的低语喘息，插在肠肉深处不退，双手绕回来重新揉捏乳肉，下身开始快速又浅浅的撞击半藏敏感的后穴。  
“啊！唔唔……”被勾住舌头，短促的呻吟被牛仔的粗舌阻止，喉底的呜咽被低声的龙吟取代。牛仔心里一笑，开始认真用自己技巧让半藏进入状态，穴内又湿又滑，不再紧张的阻挠自己的进入，而像一张湿滑的小嘴，啧啧声四起，含舔自己的美国巨物。虽然隔着套子，内壁的感受一点也不少。  
过了一会，半藏舒了口气，擦了擦溢出口中的涎水，将汗湿满背的黑色长发撩开。  
“爽么老板？要不要给我加工资？”小杰西已经畅通无阻的在活动在半藏体内，深深的顶入会换来身下人的轻吟，而动作加快，则能听到更加动听的低吟。  
“前面，啊……摸一下前面。”  
“抱歉，我都忘了。”  
麦克雷直起身子，扳过半藏的小腿，就这样让小杰西在后穴内转了个圈，惹得半藏腹肌一阵抽搐。  
哦哦哦，这个美景麦克雷一定要深深印入脑海。  
挺立的兜裆布内，勃起深深撑出一个帐篷，过分量的前液把兜裆布头部打湿成深色一圈，颤颤巍巍的树立在空气中，怪不得半藏一直喊难受。双球涨的圆挺，仿佛下一秒就要挺枪发射。牛仔随手撸了撸肿起，引来一片呻吟。  
麦克雷将半藏的双腿分开挂在腰间，低下头重新和半藏的嘴唇结合，吸吮，啃咬，然后一路向下，含住敏感的乳珠，下半身重新开始运动起来。从背面看，分开的白皙双腿间，深红的穴肉分开成撑大的肉环，吸住不知含住多长的硕大起舞，根部的青筋快速隐没在嫩红的肠肉里，两颗双球涨成倍大，打在臀肉上啪啪作响，一截鲜红肠肉敏感的曝露在外，亲吻吸住硕大，又迅速被带回体内。  
结合的地方啪啪作响，回荡在空旷和屋内，没一会，湿润的水声和着肉体撞击的声音更是刺激半藏敏感的耳朵。  
“不……不，啊……顶到了。”半藏搂着牛仔的肩，仰着身体，接受撞击。体内的敏感点太多，好像随便一碰就是一块让身体发热的地方，意识越来越混乱，“快到了！啊……”  
“半藏，你说，我使劲吸，会出奶么？”麦克雷浑身汗流脊背，看着半藏的表情，更加卖力的吸起肿成樱桃的小奶子。  
“胡说！”弓手皱眉，伸手就是一巴掌，可惜力道软绵绵的只能算打情骂俏。  
“好吧，不出就不出。”麦克雷大笑起来，伸手搂住半藏，俩人就快到最后阶段了，居然自己还有力气开玩笑。  
“呼……麦克雷……我就要……呃…”半藏一手狠抓牛仔的小臂，在身上人越来越卖力的顶撞中，身子一挺，发红的眼角流出一丝清液，全身开始轻微抖动，于是麦克雷大力的顶撞在敏感点，半藏发出一声绝望的尖叫。  
牛仔快速扯开兜裆布，小半藏颤抖着哭出声来，发胀的马眼激射出白液，洒在岛田半藏挺立的奶子上。  
“这不就出奶了么？”麦克雷深深的吸了口气，脑内快速保存这个淫乱的画面，而后自己在高潮后收缩挤压的肠壁中继续挺动，感受这种按摩的舒爽。  
“要命了。”麦克雷掰开细小的脚裸，舔着嘴唇，无规律的快速撞击这幅依然敏感的躯体，在半藏依然微小的喘息下，牛仔皱起眉地吼了一句粗话，最后一次撞击进半藏深处的敏感。  
牛仔扯开套子，撸动着小杰西来到半藏另一边的乳头上，弓手瞪大眼，“不行，麦克雷，住手！”  
粗大硬挺的头部顶着敏感的乳头深陷进乳肉，凹起的部位下一秒迸射出白浊液，打湿了半藏另一边胸脯。  
“啊！好烫！”  
“出奶了~”  
“真是混账东西。”气到发抖的弓手一翻身将牛仔压在身下，一双结实的手掐住身下人的脖子。  
麦克雷没做反抗，只是哈哈笑着，一边求饶，“半藏，甜心！我快死了！没气了！啊啊啊啊。”  
岛田大人松开手，居高临下的盯着喘着粗气，浑身发烫到像红虾子一样的男人。  
“半藏……”牛仔伸出手，让武士低下头望着自己的眼睛，“我……”  
“嘘……”讳莫如深的家主大人抬起手指，让牛仔闭上嘴，而后两人相拥，轻轻的如怜惜一般的吻落在嘴角边。  
拥10  
事后身上难受的要命，半藏拍拍牛仔的脸，“去洗一下吧。”  
高大的牛仔挠了挠头发，环顾了下四周，好像周围并没有浴室之类的地方，而半藏指了指外面，“有个露天温泉，你能听见水声的。”  
麦克雷赤身裸体的坐起身，看着半藏想慢慢穿上浴衣，但碍于身上黏腻的液体而过于纠结的样子，忍不住笑出声来。  
“你要走路去么？”  
“什么？”  
“我抱你。”  
“……不需要！”  
“有什么关系？又没别人—— ——”麦克雷不由分说，直接右手揽肩，左手抬起膝窝，轻轻松松将武士公主般的搂在怀里，“我不是看不起你，也不当你是柔弱的女孩，这是事后福利。”  
“你这个人！怎么不听人说话？”突然间天旋地转，武士反应过来已经在麦克雷宽大的胸前了，半藏这才发现，麦克雷真的很强壮，是天生的真正的种族差异，牛仔的身体强健，臂力惊人，就连该死的胸毛都旺盛繁茂，不经常锻炼却该死的肌肉发达。  
牛仔低头看着发呆的半藏，“怎么，看我的身体都入迷了？”  
岛田大人轻蔑的冷笑一声，狠狠掐住牛仔的胸前凸起，换来美国人一声狼嚎。  
***  
露天树林里修建着一所不似人工做的假山，光滑的石头堆砌成池塘的模样，从洞口引流着温泉活水，角落里开着微小的缺口，让泉水从山间流下山脚。池底透着蓝色的雾灯，让深夜的景致显得更加神秘，幽静。  
半藏脱光浴衣慢慢滑进池水，温泉立刻舒缓了肌肉的疲劳，弓手闭着眼睛享受了会，转头看着麦克雷点了根烟望向远方的星光点点。  
半藏没说话，撑起身子从池边的小盘中拿出一瓶清酒，自顾自的倒了一杯，仰头轻抿。  
“你还没喝够么？”麦克雷吐了个烟圈，懒懒的看着武士喝完开始清洁起身体。  
“事后烟，事后酒，谁也别说谁。”  
半藏抿了下嘴，引来牛仔低沉的笑声。  
“下面一定很热闹吧。”牛仔把烟扔到山下，注视着山下依然璀璨的古老旧街区。  
“这个时间，人群已经散了，是…开始营业的时间。”  
“营业时间？”麦克雷又开始嬉皮笑脸起来，“卖什么的？”  
“不要不懂装懂。”  
“哎，可惜啊…老板不卖，不然我真想买。”  
半藏突然笑出声来，“就你的钱，想买我，你脖子上的钱我都一点兴趣也没有。”  
麦克雷用湿滑的温泉水拍拍脸，假装一副失望的样子，“买不到，那只好抢了，我就是抢劫啊，劫车啊最拿手，劫色更不在话下，老板，有兴趣么？”  
半藏哼笑了一声，在水中翘起腿，手臂支撑着额头一侧，湿滑的发丝浸入温热的水中，“你的业务能力我有所耳闻，不过我现在干的都是正规行业，抢劫类的还是敬谢不敏了。”  
“你早说，我就是喜欢正大光明的劫色，偷偷摸摸的行为，那不是我杰西麦克雷的作风。”牛仔抛了个媚眼，即刻躲闪半藏踢过来的脚，一把抓住，一下子让武士变了脸色。  
“看这脚，啧啧，还没我手大呢，这脚裸，真是骨头连着皮。”麦克雷抬起半藏的脚，轻轻的握在水中按摩脚底。  
“我知道你为什么要穿那个鸭子鞋了，你每次跳那么高，落地的时候鞋子不再大一点重心容易歪，可怜这双可爱的小脚，得承受多大的重力啊。”  
“我落地的时候重心在膝盖上，那里已经装着缓冲护甲了！跟脚没关系！”  
“好好！你说什么就是什么！”  
麦克雷毛手一伸，让半藏舒服的靠在自己身上，“我来给你讲两个笑话。”  
半藏挑起眉，不知道牛仔又要玩什么鬼花样。  
“你知道人工怎么繁殖兔子么？如果把母兔子放进公兔子笼子里，母兔子会拒绝交配，后来他们发现如果把公兔子放进母兔子的笼子里，母兔子就会顺利愿意交配啦。因为在母兔子的窝里，它们容易放下戒心安心交配。”  
半藏眼睛一斜，“不明白你在讲什么。”  
“你知道美国历史上的采花大盗么？又劫财又劫色的那种，人要帅的话，连失主的女儿都会爱上他哦~还会被镇子里传为奇谈呢，要说成为每个女人心中又帅又酷的牛仔，当然就得是我啦。”  
岛田大人闭上眼，不想听牛仔的胡言乱语，突然水波微动，牛仔湿漉漉的嘴唇再一次吻上武士的。  
“说到底，还是让我先劫个色。”  
***  
微弱的喘息声自水池边传来，肉体之间的撞击带着水花，预示一副春色美景。  
“啊……！”半藏的手指捏着岸边的石头，皱紧眉坐在麦克雷的怀中，身下敏感的入口再次被巨物填满，分开的双腿挂在麦克雷的腿边，腰部被毛手狠狠的掐住，上下颠弄抽插。  
武士被热气熏的头脑发晕，臀尖被撞的生疼，穴内被一股股热流冲刷，引导者麦克雷的坚挺直接刺激敏感点。  
水中的阻力不小，麦克雷咬了咬牙，把分身在下一个撞击中抽出，然后将半藏翻个身，抱武士个满怀。  
岛田半藏红着眼角，双手搂住麦克雷的肩膀，双腿被麦克雷环在腰间，下一瞬间，巨大重新整个直接刺入敏感后穴，让武士难耐的仰头低声呻吟。  
强壮的美国人带着武士脱离水面，坐到岸边，掐着胯间的双手重新开始动作，一瞬间，半藏呜咽的低吟声和肉体拍打的水声重新响起，配合着牛仔的喘息，达到完美的契合。  
樱花无声的飘落，树叶在风中沙沙作响，流水咕咚着流淌新鲜又清澈的清泉，而这一切掩盖不住池边偎依在一起，发狠似的互相深吻的俩人。  
半藏掐紧麦克雷的背，而牛仔得大手揉捏着蜜桃般的双臀，巨大的硬挺畅通无阻的折磨开合的敏感小穴。  
“啊哈……不行了。”  
俩人的动作和喘息声越来越大，直到一声高昂的呻吟和低沉的喘息，周围这才回归于平静。  
***  
“半藏，我们回去睡哪？”再次清理完身体后，牛仔拉着拒绝被抱的半藏，迷迷糊糊的往房间走。  
“有的是房间。”揉了下发酸的眼睛，半藏穿着池边早就备好的浴衣，看了眼刚才屋内两人奋战过的褥子，带着麦克雷走过几个障子门，重新来到一个新房间。  
“这么神奇？”障子门后是另一个世界，虽然格局一样，但屋内显然是房子的另一边，看不到富士山脚下的民屋，眼前的景象是人工庭院和人造湖，樱花树栽了满院，比另一侧的房间更安静。  
“日本的屋子真棒！”麦克雷睁大眼，望着这俩间格局一模一样的屋子，赞叹起来。  
半藏哼哼了几声，绕过屏风，直接躺倒在褥子上，“你要说话就出去，我要睡了。”  
牛仔如同接到命令一般，看了眼屏风上的樱花树海图案，拉开被子，直接钻了进去。  
麦克雷让半藏靠在自己肩膀上，后者也没反对，只是用日语嘀咕了声，就沉沉睡去了。  
牛仔搂着火热的身躯，打了个哈欠，也闭上了眼睛。  
***  
有微弱明火燃烧的声音。  
麦克雷瞬间睁开眼，摸了一把身旁的被褥，那里空荡荡只剩下一丝温暖残余，估摸着现在也就早上五六点钟，天色还是很暗，离他们开始休息大概就过了几个小时。  
牛仔静悄悄离开温暖的被褥，翻过屏风，果然看到他的龙坐在木质台阶上，身着浴衣闭眼正在冥想，身旁点燃着一根熏香，就是这个燃烧的轻微声音让牛仔的神经触动。  
果然经常睡觉时过分警觉也不是什么好事。  
麦克雷喜欢睡懒觉，只是曾经听源氏说过，半藏每天早晨雷打不动坚持清晨冥想，他还不曾见过。也许这里和直布罗陀不同，或者武士的心态发生了变化，总觉的他内心彷徨不安。  
岛田半藏直直的跪坐在那，双手放在大腿上，眉头微微轻皱，眼角带着睡眠不足的红印，一头散发披肩，清晨的温度略有些低，但冥想者好似在考验自己的意识般纹丝不动。  
牛仔想劝说武士回去继续睡觉，因为半藏的脸色看上不去不太好，但不知道如何开口。麦克雷的脚掌无声的接触地面，让冥想的人转头慢慢睁开眼睛，悠悠的开口。  
“你来了。”


End file.
